


Alive

by A_Lawliet



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Gally (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Alive

The van had no window, you didn’t know where you were driven to, where they were taking you.  
The two men in front of you, you couldn’t see their faces behind their masks, but you could see they were unarmed. They hadn’t tied you up, which confused you; not that you were complaining. At one point, you felt the van slow down, and you took that opportunity. You kicked your legs forward, hitting one of them in the head. The other one jumps forward and hits you over the head. A buzzing noise fills your ears as you lash out your arm and hit the man as hard as you can. They fell back, immediately unconscious. You crawled up to the double doors at the back of the van, and jump out of it.  
As you crawl up and feel a hand around your waist, helping you up. you look up to see it’s Minho holding you, you lean in against him as you are still a little dizzy from the blow. The feeling passed after a few seconds, and in that moment you could clearly see the scene that was in front of you. Thomas, in a defensive stance, and Newt stands in between him and… Gally?  
He looks your way with a look of relief. ‘(Y/N)’, he breaths.  
‘Gally’, you say wide-eyed, ‘You’re alive… but I saw you die...’  
you could feel the tears start to pool in your eyes as you make a move to go up to your, thought to be dead, boyfriend.  
‘(Y/N), don’t’, Thomas says shortly, ‘We don’t know what he want or why he took us here. Last time we saw him, he tried to kill us, remember.’  
‘He was stung!’ you defend, fighting the tears.  
‘(Y/N), I think Thomas is right’, Newt speaks calmly, ‘You shouldn’t.’  
‘No I shouldn’t’, you tell them in a small voice ‘But I definitely will.’ before walking over to him. He looks at you hopefully, opening his arms slightly, and you don’t hesitate… to punch him in the gut.  
He doubles over but looks up at you in a face of disbelief. ‘That’s for scaring me, you  
shuckface!’ You pull him up slightly, holding your hands on his cheeks, and kiss him.  
It didn’t take long for him to start kissing you back and wrap his arms around you.  
After a while you both had to part for air. ‘I’m sorry’, Gally tells you quietly.  
Just as your both about to lean in again you hear a thud. You look behind you to see the two men who were in the van with you, tumble out. ‘What the hell, Gally!’ one of them calls out, ‘That girl is a fricking tiger in the skin of a kitten, she almost killed us.’  
‘You guys attacked me and threw me in a van!’ you defended yourself.  
‘And you almost gave us a concussion!’ they snapped back.  
‘Well’, you state, ‘My point still stands.’  
Gally laughs at this.  
‘I’m glad you’re back with me, that is if you’ll still let me be your boyfriend.’  
You smile up at him: ‘of course.’  
‘I hate to ruin the moment here, I really do’, you hear Minho say, ‘but we have more pressing matters to attend to than your love lives.’  
‘Ow yeah, of course’, you both nod, turning back to your friends.  
You can feel his arm wrap around your waist, you lean into him, happy to have your boyfriend back.


End file.
